At present, an MDT (Minimization of Drive-Tests, minimization of drive-tests) method is usually adopted when whether an operating status of a network system is normal is monitored. The MDT method may be divided into two categories including an administration-based MDT method and a signaling-based MDT method, or the MDT method may also be divided into anon-real-time reporting MDT (Logging MDT) method and a real-time reporting MDT (Immediate MDT) method. For example, an administration-based non-real-time reporting MDT includes the following specific steps:
Step 1: An OAM (Operations Administration and Maintenance, operation, maintenance and administration) sends a trace session activation message carrying an MDT configuration to an RNC (Radio Network Controller, radio network controller).
Step 2: After receiving the trace session activation message carrying the MDT configuration sent by the OAM, the RNC sends a log configuration message to a terminal selected, so as to trigger the terminal to execute MDT measurement.
Step 3: The RNC sends a terminal information request message (UE Information Request) to the terminal to request the terminal to report MDT data measured by the terminal.
Step 4: The terminal reports a terminal information response message (UE Information Response) carrying the MDT data to the RNC.
Step 5: The RNC reports, to the OAM, the MDT data reported by the terminal.
After receiving the MDT data reported by the terminal, the OAM may determine, according to the MDT data, whether the current operating status of the network is abnormal.
However, in the existing method, when determining, according to the MDT data, that the current operating status of the network is abnormal, the OAM cannot accurately determine whether the abnormality of the network is caused by the terminal or the network itself since the MDT data received by the OAM does not include an identity of the terminal.